Our promise
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas and Isabella meets for the first time and then Phineas does something that should be done by adults.


**Hi everybody, I needed a little break from Marie is coming and A glitch through time so I made this, and I just want to be off topic for a while, and then I'll go back to those stories. So now, I give you another Phinbella one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Isabella.**

* * *

><p>It was one summer afternoon; a three-year old little boy was in his backyard alone. Just then, a little girl, about his age, entered the backyard.<p>

"Um, hi, whatcha doin'?" she asked

"Nothing really." He replied

"So what's your name?" she asked

"My name's Phineas, what's yours?" he asked

"My name's Isabella, I just live across the street." She replied

"Oh, you're the one that moved in last week." Phineas replied

"Yes," Isabella replied

"So uh, do you wanna play?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, sure." Isabella replied then went to where Phineas was, and then they both played.

* * *

><p>Two years had passed; they still played and hung out with each other, and treated each other like siblings. One day came, and Phineas brought a little something for Isabella.<p>

"Um, Isabella, I saw my mom's friend do this to her earlier and Candy said that it will bind two people together forever, and I wanted that to happen to us, so we can be best friends forever." Phineas said

"Hmm? What is it?" Isabella asked

"Let me see, he kneeled down on one knee." Phineas started then kneeled down on one knee, "Then he pulled out a box, and then opened it." He added then pulled out a little box from his pocket, "And then he said, 'Will you marry me?'." He said

"So um, what happened next?" Isabella asked

"Uh, mom replied 'yes'." Isabella asked

"I think so." Phineas replied

"Okay, yes." Isabella said then Phineas pulled the ring out of the box then put it around Isabella's finger.

"Wow, it's so beautiful, where did you get it?" Isabella asked then Phineas stood up straight

"I made it myself." Phineas replied

"Thank you so much Phineas," Isabella said then hugged Phineas

"Nah, it's nothing really, it just took me a few minutes to do it." Phineas said then Isabella released him from her hug, "You know what I just did was a commitment."

"What does that mean?" Isabella asked

"I don't know, Candy told me that." Phineas replied

"Oh well, I guess we'll know when we grow up." Isabella said

* * *

><p><strong>Senior prom day<strong>

"You know Isabella, I think dating is just a silly thing." Phineas said

After lots of years, Phineas seemed to forget his proposal to Isabella when they were five but Isabella hasn't yet. They were now sitting on the bleachers, just the two of them as they saw the whole gymnasium and saw their friends with dates.

"Yeah, I think that is." Isabella replied even though she was hurt by those words

"I mean, you will surely have good time, but you'll have a hurting ending for sure." Phineas stated

"Yeah, why is that?" Isabella asked

"You know, I am never, I tell you, never going to have a girlfriend in my entire life." Phineas said

"Um, how will your life be if you're not married?" Isabella asked, "Especially when you're a senior citizen."

"I dunno, I'll just manage." Phineas replied

"Well, neither do I then." Isabella replied

"Hurray for single for life!" Phineas yelled

* * *

><p>A few years later, both of them graduated and they really haven't got any boy or girlfriend, but then Phineas seemed to forget his commitment while Isabella treasured it more and more every passing day.<p>

After their graduation, they both had jobs to support themselves and they were ready to plan for their future. One day, Phineas called Isabella just to hang out with her.

"You know Isabella, I'm starting to think that the whole 'not having a girlfriend' thing is stupid." Phineas said

"How do you suppose?" Isabella asked

"Well, I found this one girl attractive, and um, well, I think I wanna marry her." Phineas replied

By now, Isabella really wanted to shout at Phineas but tried to calm herself down.

"Phineas, I think you have to get her as a girlfriend first." Isabella stated

"But I don't want to have a girlfriend remember?" Phineas asked

"Hmm, I guess you could propose to her." Isabella said then noticed that she was sad.

"Don't worry Isabella, even though I get married, I'll never forget our friendship." Phineas said

"Yeah, I know that, but um, won't I be like a third wheel then?" Isabella asked

"Nah, you won't be, you're gonna be the best friend." Phineas replied then Isabella chuckled

After a few hours, they both went home.

"Phineas, why?" she sighed, "I thought we're gonna stay single?"

The following day, Phineas went to Isabella's apartment early just to tell her good news.

"Isabella, Isabella, open up!" Phineas said gleefully as he knocked hard on the door

"Wait a sec." Isabella said then opened the door

"Hi Isabella," Phineas greeted

"Hi Phineas, why so early?" Isabella asked

"I wanna tell you big news!" Phineas replied

"So what is it?" Isabella asked

"I'm getting married!" Phineas replied

"Oh," Isabella said gloomily, "To whom?"

Phineas then kissed Isabella passionately which surprised the girl. Then after a few seconds, Isabella pulled away.

"Wait, what just happened?" Isabella asked

"I proposed to you remember?" Phineas asked

"You didn't-." Isabella said then came to realization

"I love you Isabella, I always thought of you as my friend, and I've always loved you, but I was afraid that our friendship would be broken?" Phineas said

"Phineas, I-." Isabella said

"You're gonna say no huh?" Phineas interrupted

"Why would I say no?" Isabella asked

"Well, I don't think you like me back." Phineas replied

"No Phineas, I've always loved you too, but you were oblivious for my feelings." Isabella said

"No I wasn't oblivious." Phineas said

"Oh yes you were." Isabella argued

"Well, I guess I could be, but you didn't drop any clues, how can you know that I'm oblivious?" Phineas asked

"Actually I-." Isabella was again cut off by Phineas kissing her again

"Sorry, I just can't help it." Phineas apologized

"It's okay." Isabella replied, "What matters is, now."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, everything happened so fast, but if i put in a lot more of details, it won't be a one-shot anymore. So I hope, you liked it, review?<strong>


End file.
